Bionic People Don't Build Firepits But They Do Have Campouts
by Sloane Michaels
Summary: It's a hundred degrees out and the bionics are building a firepit for the Daven weekend. Then, they camp out in the backyard with family.
1. Bionic People Don't Build Fire Pits

**Hey, guys! So, I decided I should write a happy one-shot. So, here we are. I have no clue how good this is, as it's not my area of expertise. But I got this idea today while building the firepit in my backyard at 100 degrees. Let's all have some Daven family love right now! R & R! Enjoy!**

100 degrees Fahrenheit. Three bionic teens. A backyard. And an unassembled firepit. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were put in charge of putting it together for the evening's backyard campout. The Davenports were excited for this fun family night. Mr. Davenport had even bought a firepit for smores! He was busy until seven tonight at a conference meeting but had promised to be home in time for the Daven weekend. So now, the Muscle, Hussle, Flash Glue, and Mr. Tiny McLittleStien were outside putting together a firepit.

Adam carried the large, heavy cardboard box into the backyard. He placed it on the ground and flexed his muscles. "Can I lift something else?"

"NO!" the others shouted at him. Bree quickly opened the box and removed all of the parts.

"Any particular order Chase?"

"Yeah. You need to..." Chase began. Bree grabbed the instructions from Chase and rearranged all of the black metal pieces into piles according to each step.

"Done!" she smiled.

Chase began to work. "So. Take the base, and attach the feet. Feet?" He looked questioningly at Leo.

"Those little things," Leo pointed out. He grabbed some bolts and screws. "Can I help?"

"NO!"

"But... "

"Still no!"

"What if I... "

"NO!"

"FINE!" Leo shouted, plopping onto the patio swing, arms crossed over his chest, sulking.

Bree ran around and screwed on all of the bolts. Adam sealed them with his strength. Chase moved on to the next step. "Build the walls," he read. "That's all!" He shrugged and tried to help his siblings. They completed the first two walls, but couldn't get the third wall on.

"This is so hard!"

"I am sweating! I do not sweat!"

"Use your head, Adam!"

"Guys!" Leo exclaimed. "Let me." Leo grabbed the screwdriver and supplies away from his siblings and began to complete the task.

"Wow," Chase commented. "you can't even make a perfect circle." He pointed to the oval shape of the walls.

"At least I could put it together!" Leo shouted, carrying the walls to the base. He placed them on top. "Why won't it go in!"

"Because... "

"Don't mention the circle thing again!" Leo ordered, standing up straight to look at Chase. He pushed on the edges and the screws finally went in. "There!" He continued to build the firepit, as his siblings watched him do it, without even having to try to understand the directions.

"Done."

"Well, bionic people don't build firepits," Bree snapped.

"Uh, yeah they do."

"No, they don't."

"Yuh-huh. This bionic dude did," Leo bragged.

"You only have a bionic arm, Leo!"

"So?" Leo asked. The others groaned.


	2. But We Do Have Camp Outs

**Okay. So, I HAD to add this. Enjoy! A Daven Camp Out!**

"Where's Davenport?" Bree asked, cuddled up in a blanket against her brother. "He promised."

"We can still have fun without him!" Tasha attempted to comfort.

"Yeah!" Leo tried. "We don't have to hear his ego soar."

"I heard that small fry!" Mr. Davenport said, coming into the backyard with Douglas. "Let's get our Daven on!"

"No, just... no," Leo begged.

"I thought it sounded cool."

"It didn't."

"Oh, okay, then!" Donald shouted. "What should we do first?"

"I made hamburgers!" Tasha singsonged. Everyone groaned.

"I ordered pizza!" Douglas informed, mocking Tasha's singsong voice. Everyone jumped up and grabbed some pizza.

* * *

"Ooh!" Bree gasped. "Let's play telephone! I'll start." She whispered in Adam's ear. Adam whispered in Chase's ear. Chase into Leo's. Leo into Tasha's. Tasha into Donald's. Donald's into Douglas'.

"Nose jobs and toe jams with wasps and binges?" Douglas attempted. Everyone laughed.

"No!" Bree shouted. "Doorknobs and doorjambs with hasps and hinges!"

"Oh!"

* * *

"Crushes everyone!" Tasha exclaimed. "Let's go around. I'll start."

"Hey!" Davenport shouted, offended.

"Let the unmarried ones go," Chase replied.

"And the ones who never will," Adam mumbled.

"Hey!" Chase shouted, throwing a pillow at his older brother. Adam threw it back.

* * *

The fire from the firepit sent off an eerie red glow, but all of the Davenports sat in a circle around it, eating marshmallows, playing campfire games, and laughing.

"Anyone want some music?" Chase asked, bringing out his acoustic guitar.

"Sure."

Chase began to play.

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
Everybody's nerves,  
Yes, on everybody's nerves.  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves  
And this is how it goes...

I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,  
Everybody's nerves,  
Yes, on everybody's nerves.  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves  
And this is how it goes...

Adam threw a pillow at Chase. "Chase!" he whined.

"Fine," Chase grumbled. He began a different song.

I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee.  
I'm goin' to Lousiana, my true love for to see.  
It rained all night the day I left, the weather it was dry  
The sun so hot I froze to death, Susanna don't you cry.

Everyone joined in on the chorus. "Oh! Susanna, oh don't you cry for me. I'm goin' to Lousiana, my true love for to see!"

 **There you go! A happy, no death story. Happy Campouts!**

 **FYI, I am updating Lab Rats: Welcome to Mission Creek sometime before Saturday night. It's coming!**

 **Hang Tight :) -Me.**


End file.
